Vegeta's Heart
by ukyo-chan1
Summary: First fanfic... DBZ twist to an old holiday classic. *Chapter 2 up!*
1. 1:Wrong Words

Author's note: This is my first fanfic....I can't believe I'm actually doing this!! lol...Well, I thought that since the holidays are coming up, why not write a fanfic about the holidays..erm..i mean..well you know. As you read on and the story progresses, I think it may sound somewhat familar to ya..^_____^ Please enjoy! And thanks to Bao!!  
  
  
  
Vegeta's Heart  
  
~~~***Chapter 1***~~~  
  
December 23  
  
The last stocking was hung above the fireplace of the Capsule Corp. Once again it was Christmas time, and it seemed that everyone had caught the holiday fever. Well, almost everyone. Bulma was frantically running around the house, making every last detail perfect. She sprayed the last touches of "Snow-in-a-can" on their literally hand chopped Christmas tree until the whole house had smelled of paint fume. She took out all the georgeous ornaments that had been given as gifts through the years every time Vegeta had co-saved the world. She even made egg-nog from scratch, but she knew if she told anyone she did, no one would drink it.  
  
  
  
Trunks was what any boy would be during the Christmas season-toy crazy. He had made a toy list that was 4 feet long, and it seemed that almost every other second Trunks would hint about the toys he wanted. "Ya know, mom, it would sure be a shame to see a sad boy on Christmas. Espacially when that sad boy would be me..gee, I wish I had that Bam Bam go Boom action figure.."Trunks hinted.  
  
Bulma rolled her eyes and sighed. "Trunks, I've heard you say that a million times already. We'll see. You know how much your father doesn't like you playing with toys."  
  
"Hmph!" with that Trunks stormed out of the living room and slammed the door of his room. "Oh, that Trunks..cute as a button, but he's got his father's attitude. Why couldn't he be more like Moi? We all oviously know where he gets his looks from.." Bulma quietly said to herself.  
  
Let us now visit Vegeta in the reading room. Vegeta: noun. Stubborn as a mule and a little firecracker. Even though it was Christmas, it always seemed that he was the same as ever. No cheeriness, feelings whatsoever toward the holiday. "Damn blasted Christmas...every year its the same, annoying carolers everywhere, those pathetic people ringing that stupid bell, over and over, gahh!" Vegeta rambled.  
  
  
  
He then felt a tug at his shirt. It was Trunks, and he was about to give the same 'sad boy want toy' speech to Vegeta. "Ya know, dad, it would sure be a shame to see a sad boy on Christmas. Espacially when that sad boy would be me..gee, I wish I had that Bam Bam go Boom action figure.."Trunks hinted once more. Vegeta gave him the most bewildered look anyone could ask for.  
  
"What was that you just said.."Trunks was really trying his patience.  
  
"Well dad, Christmas is coming up, and well.."Trunks said softly, pressing his index fingers together, staring at the cold floor.  
  
"Well WHAT."  
  
"well, it would be nice if I had some toys for once."  
  
"WHAT?!"Vegeta was furious.  
  
"Haven't I raised you better than this? Did I teach you to play with those cheap plastic..things? Are you growing soft on me, son?"  
  
"No sir, its just.."  
  
"Just what.."  
  
"Well, Goten always gets toys for Christmas. He gets to play on Christmas day instead of train all day. He gets to rest..Mr. Goku lets him do what he wants!"  
  
He couldn't believe what his son had just said..Vegeta was filled with fury,and exploded at his son. "WHAT? You are comparing me to that, that, clown? All Goku does all day is play, never trains! His son is all the same-as big a clown as his father..he is nothing to me! You are getting NO toys, do you hear me? I am going to give you new training clothes like always, and for mentioning those things to me, we are going to train extra early on Christmas Day!"  
  
  
  
With that Trunks gave a scared look. Tears filled his eyes, and said the unexpectable as he ran off to his room, "Why can't you be like Goku?!? I wish my dad was Goku! wahhh.."  
  
Vegeta's eyes widened as he sunk in his chair. He stood up, locked the door of the reading room, and knocked down a few books, then sunk back into his chair. Making sure that no one was listening, or watching, he pulled out his photo album and silently cried to himself as he looked at the pictures of his son.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Where..where did I go wrong?" 


	2. 2:Thinking

Another Author's note: After my first chapter, I got 4 reviews! Which i find pretty satisfying ^______^. I really hope you like this chapter, more dialouge, and i guess not as interesting...?  
  
  
  
~~~***Chapter 2***~~~  
  
  
  
With all the commotion that Vegeta and Trunks made, you'd obviously think that they made enough noise to cause Bulma to notice, and she did. Walking toward the kitchen, she could hear the tipper tapper of Trunks running to his room. "Maybe his favorite tv show is on and he's running to the TV in his room? Well, I know its nothing." she thought. She continued walking until she heard a crash of books coming from the reading room followed by a soft "click" of the door lock. "Hmm..Vegeta usually never locks the door of any room, and he knows how much I hate it when he makes a mess...what's going on..?" Bulma walked toward the reading room and softly knocked.  
  
  
  
"Vegeta, honey, open up..what's wrong?"Bulma said, soft enough that Trunks could not hear her and loud enough that Vegeta could. "Leave...me...alone.."Each word Vegeta spoke was followed by a pause of quiet sobbing, but nethertheless his words were cold. "Are you crying?" "No! Why..would you think...that? I am a..a..a..s-s-super saiiyan, a p- prince! We do not cry!" "Then open up."  
  
From the other side of the door, Vegeta quickly wiped his tears and quickly opened the door, so that he could run back to his seat and put a book above his eyes and Bulma could not see his bloodshot eyes from crying. Bulma closed the door behind her, sat on top of the coffee table in front of his chair and looked at him with sadness. She noticed that the book he had been "reading" was upside down.  
  
"I see you're doing some heavy reading there.." Bulma flipped the book right-side-up and chuckled, but her chuckles quickly faded as she saw the teary eyed Vegeta.  
  
"You don't need to say it, woman. I was crying. It takes a man to admit that. And before you ask me why, I'll explain it to you.."  
  
Vegeta explained the whole incident to Bulma. When he finished she had a ghastly look upon her face. "Well, you can't exactly blame him, I mean, you haven't been exactly cheery, and you could let Trunks have his fun once in awhile, what's wrong with that?"  
  
"I raised my son to become a fighter, damn it, not some sissy that plays with dolls! I didn't raise him to become like Kakkarot, some idiodic ninny who spends his time 'bonding' with his son and 'playing' with him! Trunks is my son-not Kakkarot's!"  
  
Bulma felt the words Vegeta had said. Although they were tough and showed no remorse, she could tell that he was hurt by what Trunks had said.  
  
"There's nothing wrong playing with toys, hon."  
  
"Well of course there's nothing wrong for you to say it, you're a woman! Women play with dolls!" "And what is that supposed to mean?"  
  
No answer. Bulma stood up and was about to leave, but turned around before she closed the door.  
  
"You know Vegeta, you can be such an ass sometimes." She closed the door right when Vegeta said, "What, now you're against me too? Damn what is wrong with you people?"  
  
That night Vegeta slept in the reading room. He felt it wasn't right to sleep with his wife after what had happened, and he couldn't exactly bunk with Trunks. He had thought of what Trunks had said. "I wish Goku was my father!" the unbelievable words swirled Vegeta's mind, restless on the couch. Even though it seemed that things were bad, they were about to get worse. . . 


End file.
